


Freaky Zagreus

by 6s_and_7s



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Poetry, Zagreus Rhyme, in such a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6s_and_7s/pseuds/6s_and_7s
Summary: This poem answers the age-old question: what if, instead of seeking to destroy time itself, Zagreus had merely been a freaky barber?





	Freaky Zagreus

Zagreus sits inside your head.

Zagreus lives among the dead.

Zagreus sees you in your bed.

And he's been very... _naughty_.

A being of pure anti-time,

Set free now -- would surely be no crime

To speak to Charlotte all in rhyme

And to the Doctor, perhaps, be... _naughty_.

I'll make use of my time aboard this Ship

And at dear Doctor's locks I'll snip

A little shave, a gentle nip

Although I know it's... _naughty_.

You know Paul never liked that wig,

It made his scalp itch, and was much too big

A close-cropped do he'd surely dig;

He'll forgive me for being... _naughty_.

And now Zagreus gets his wish,

And the Doctor? He looks quite a dish

Fit to adorn the covers of Big Finish

Where subscribers get more, even if they've been... _naughty_.

But now they've removed this rogue insurgent,

Abandoned him in Universe Divergent

I wish them well, though they're no doubt hell-bent

For things much worse than being... _naughty_.


End file.
